A general object of the invention is to provide a combination padlock wherein the case and bolt housing cavity in which the upper portion of the blocking lever is free to move during normal correct operating conditions is of such limited or restricted length that it permits movement of the blocking lever only sufficient to disengage it from the locking bolts; there being insufficient space for such vibratory movements of the blocking lever set up by unauthorized rapping as to free it from the locking bolts.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide, in a combination padlock of the character described having a cavity in the bolt housing of the case which accommodates the movable blocking lever, a bridge or wall in the bolt housing of the case which materially restricts the length of said cavity so that the blocking lever may "back out" in said cavity a distance only sufficient to disengage it from the bolts, but no further; such path of movement being only infinitesimally greater than the breadth of said portion of the blocking lever.
Further objects of the invention are to provide a changeable combination padlock with an anti-rap mounting for certain of its elements which is relatively simple to manufacture and assemble, in which the anti-rap feature functions automatically, which is strong and durable, which is neat and attractive in appearance, and which is effective for its intended purposes.